Amulet and Sky
by Bluebell789
Summary: I could have made a regular "lovey-dovey" one shot, but why would I just do that if I could also add in a chance for a new character transformation! Heart!Jack!Go! Jack!Heart!Go! AMULET SKY!
1. A Special Transformation

"Ohayo, Hinamori!" Kukai exclaimed, rushing over to where Amu was sitting on a bench on their school grounds.

"Ohayo, Kukai," she said in return, hoping that he wouldn't notice that she was blushing as he took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing,? I thought you had already left," he stated.

"Oh, I just felt like sitting out here for a little bit," she answered looking towards the sky.

"... Hahahahaha," he laughed. "Always so mysterious now, Hinamori!"

"Hey, I-... just wanted to sit out here and-"

"Wait for me?" he grinned, leaning closer to her as he stared into her eyes, her face turning red.

"NO! I JUST-"

"Relax, Hinamori! Just relax. I was only kidding." he laughed.

"...Hmph!... Why are you here?" she questioned in her "Cool and Spicy" attitude.

"Soccer practice," he said calmly before... "HEY, THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME!" He quickly got up from the bench.

"HUH!" she said, having no idea what he was talking about. "T-To W-What?" she stuttered, blushing at the way he was looking back at her.

"Amu..." he said softly, sitting back down and taking both of her hands in his.

"Kukai..." she mumbled, blushing into a deep scarlet.

"I-" he tried to say before he was interrupted by the loud thunder that seemed to come out of nowhere. They were speechless as they stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful sunny day that quickly turned into a dark, cloudy one out of nowhere.

Then, suddenly a lightning bolt came straight out at Kukai and Amu, but just missed them when Kukai pushed Amu and himself off the side of the bench as the thunder continued to roar.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried that the pinkette might be hurt.

"Yes, I'm fine..." she said before blushing at how Kukai was laying on top of her.

"OH, SORRY!" he quickly said, getting off of her after realizing their position.

"It's fine!" she said nervously, her blush deepening as he pulled her up off the ground.

"THUNNN-DERRR!"

"LIGHT-NNNING!"

The two middle-schoolers looked up into the sky to see two X-charas, one creating lightning while the other creating thunder.

"Hinamori!" Kukai yelled over the thunder and lighting as Amu nodded her head, already knowing what he was trying to tell her.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" she exclaimed, her hands in position over her heart.

"... Ehh!" she streaked, shocked that her transformation wasn't working. "My own heart, UNLOCK!... Wha-What's going on!"

"My own heart," Kukai said, trying to transform into Sky Jack. "UNLOCK!..."

"I don't understand! Why can't we transform!" Amu questioned after seeing that Kukai couldn't transform either.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said, trying to get Amu's attention."I'm not sure, but I'm sensing something strange-"

"Me too, but what could it be..." Daichi interrupted.

"Oh, we have to figure out quickly! I hate thunder and lightning, desu!" Suu cried as Miki sweat dropped.

"THUN-DERRR!"

"LIGHT-NNNING!"

"Hinamori... We have to work together! I'm not sure if it will work, but... we have to at least try." Kukai suggested, determination in his eyes.

"K-Kukai," Amu muttered, blushing under his gaze before nodding her head in agreement.

He grabbed her left hand, squeezing it, giving her encouragement.

"Our own hearts! UNLOCK!" they shouted in unison, making the special box shape together; him with his left hand and her with her right hand since they were still holding hands. Amu transformed into Amulet Heart while Kukai transformed into Sky Jack, but before they could get back to "reality", a green heart appeared on Amu's cheek while a red star appeared on Kukai's.

"AMULET! SKY!" they shouted, before coming back to "reality."

"Let's go, Kukai-chan!" Amu exclaimed, acting more friendlier with Kukai as she continued to hold his hand.

"Alright, Amu-chan!" Kukai exclaimed in return, acting more friendlier with Amu as he continued to hold her hand.

"What's up with those two?" Miki asked as her and Daichi sweatdropped.

"Maybe it has something to do with their special transformation, desu!" Suu commented joyfully, giggling at how Kukai and Amu were acting.

"THUNNN-DERRR!"

"LIGHT-NNNING!"

Amu and Kukai looked up toward the sky with smiles, squeezing each other's hands as Kukai's skateboard and Amu's Heart Rod appeared in their unoccupied hands respectively.

"JACK! HEART! GO!" they shouted as Kukai, Amu clutching his hand, rode his skateboard up towards the X-charas.

"Higher, Kukai-chan!" Amu giggled

"Just be careful, Amu-chan!" he laughed in response.

"Ready?" she questioned.

"Ready," he answered.

"HEART! JACK! GO!" they shouted, Amu's Heart Rod sparkling in a shade of green as she spun it before throwing it towards the X-charas. The X-charas quickly flew out-of-the way, trying hard not get hit by any of the sparkles that came from the Heart Rod.

The Heart Rod quickly spun back at Amu, acting like a boomerang. After that both Amu and Kukai shouted, "Negative heart, LOCK ON! OPEN HEART!" The X-charas didn't expect that and were purified, but before Amu or Kukai could get a good look at what the charas looked like when they weren't X-charas, they seemed to just disapear.

"Hey, where did they go? We purified them, didn't we?" Amu asked, unsure of what just happened.

"I'm sure we did, Amu-chan! Maybe they just really wanted to get back to where they came from..." Kukai exclaimed; even though him himself wasn't too sure what happened either.

"You're right, Kukai-chan!" she exclaimed, hugging him with her right arm, her left hand still holding his even after all this time. After the skateboard lowered them down to the ground their transformation ended.

"Umm..."Amu muttered as she backed away out of the hug, blushing. "Ran, what happened!" she said, nervously.

"I don't know Amu-chan... I don't think that was me getting you to act that way though. Plus, Kukai was acting that way too."

"I bet it has something to do with the special character transformation that you two did together, desu!" Suu commented as Daichi chuckled.

"That sounds about right," Miki said with a sly grin.

"Ehh!" Amu screeched, sending death glares toward the charas.

"Amu," Kukai called, trying to get her attention. She quickly turned to him and stared into his eyes, blushing as she became mesmerized by his voice.

"I..." he muttered as he held up her hand that he was already holding and grabbed her other hand with his left. "I've been wanting to tell you this... for some time now..." He paused as he stared back at her. She blushed even more, melting under both his touch and gaze.

"I..." he whispered into her ear, "love you." Before she could even answer, his lips were on her cheek while her knees felt as if they were going to give out.

They completely forgot about the X-charas' strange disapearance or why they acted that way after that special transformation. All they could think about was each other.

* * *

If ya guys want me to write more for this, tell me cause I would luv to!... but only if you guys want me to! :)

KUKAMU FOREVER!

* * *

_**Update: 11/16/10**_

I've fixed some grammar mistakes and I'm totally getting motivated to keep going with this story! A special thankies to Shadow Kitsune67  
and britishmexi27 for reviewing! You guys are awesome! This story will now be changed to in-progress. Thanks!


	2. Amu's Boyfriend and Rima's Happiness

"Ohayo, Amu-chan!" greeted Amu's mother, Midori, as the certain pinkette walked into the house.

"Ohayo, Mama..." Amu replied normally.

"Hey, where's that boy?" Ami questioned her older sister curiously.

"Huh? What boy?" Amu asked, having no idea what the little girl was talking about.

"The boy you were with," she stated, waiting for her answer while her father stared at his daughters, ready to make a big fit about the conversation at any second.

"Huh?" the middle-schooler exclaimed, wondering if her younger sister was talking about the brown-haired, sports-loving boy who had just walked her home.

"Papa and I were walking home from the park and I saw you hanging out with that one boy!" the 4-year-old said excitedly.

"AMU-CHAN! NOOO!" cried Amu's father, Tsumugu. "WHO IS THIS BOY! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

"Oh, Papa..." Midori muttered, sweatdropping.

"Nothing! I," she said firmly in her 'Cool and Spicy' attitude, "was just hanging out with my friend and that's it!"

"Oh, Amu-chan's growing up so fast!" Midori commented with stars in her eyes as Tsumugu sadly cried, "OH, AMU-CHAN!"

"So is he like your boyfriend?" Ami questioned before Amu could even mutter a response toward her parents' comments.

"No, he's-" Amu replied before her father interrupted.

"BOYFRIEND?" Tsumugu cried once more before he finally ran away crying to the bathroom.

"Ughh..." Amu sighed, sweatdropping at her father's actions yet again. "Look, it's nothing. I was just hanging out with Kukai, okay?"

"Oh, Amu-chan, you must invite him over for dinner tomorrow!" he mother exclaimed, acting even more exciting than Ami.

"But-!"

"No, please! It would be a pleasure to meet this Kukai!" Midori insisted. "Please?"

"..." Amu pondered on the matter before finally answering, "Okay, fine! I'll invite him over, but only if you stop acting so weird about this."

"Yay!" Ami shouted as her mother smiled triumphantly signifying that they would 'be good.'

Amu quietly went up the stairs towards her room in defeat, blushing madly as she thought about her relationship with Kukai. Her mother and sister would be good, but who knows how long that would last... and... what about her father?...

* * *

"Amu!"

Amu turned around to see Kukai dashing towards her. "Oh, hey, Kukai..." she said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

They walked to school together in silence. Amu couldn't get the events of the day before out of her head, but what she had a harder time getting out of her head was how Kukai could just walk quietly with her instead of grabbing her hand and dashing. At the thought of him holding her hand, her light blush turned into a deep scarlet. She looked up to his face to see a calm smile plastered across his face. She stared at him unconsciously for a few moments before he turned to stare back at her. At the sight of him catching her staring at him, she quickly looked forward, her face not being able to get any redder than it was at the moment, as he just smirked, blushing.

"Amu-chan!"

"Amu-chan!"

Amu and Kukai turned their heads to the right, realizing that they were at school already, to see Nagihiko and Rima, sending death glares toward Nagihiko, coming towards them. Amu quickly turned the other way and rubbed her face, trying to stop blushing.

"What's wrong?" Rima asked slyly, curious as to why her friend was acting so strange all of a sudden.

Amu quickly turned around to face her friend. "Oh, nothing! Everything's fine!" she laughed.

Rima cocked an eyebrow while opening her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything, the bell rang. The group of kids quickly went to their respective classes, Rima telling herself that she would corner Amu about it later.

* * *

"Hey, Rima," Amu said as her blonde-haired friend started to walk beside her in the direction of the Royal Garden.

"Amu?" Rima said calmly, feeling excited inside to finally talk to Amu.

"Yeah?"

"What happened with you this morning?"

"N-Nothing! What are you talking about?" the pinkette laughed nervously, blushing.

"Is it about him?"

"What! Who are you t-talking about, Rima?"

"You know. Kukai," she stated, smirking.

"What!" Amu exclaimed, blushing even more at the sound of Kukai's name. "Of course not! W-Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw you blushing this morning when you were with him. Plus, you blushed when I was just talking about him. So spill it," Rima told, her smirk growing wider.

"Ughh..." Amu sighed in response, giving up. "Fine, but come on!" Amu quietly pulled Rima into the Royal Garden of their middle school, but instead of going over to the spot where they have meetings, she instead pulled the short blonde over to a bench in the back of the garden.

"Okay... Well, yesterday I was just sitting down on a bench when Kukai and I started talking. Then, some X-charas appeared and for some reason we couldn't transform, but then..." she paused, blushing again as Rima became even more interested, "Kukai suggested that we transform... together... and when we did... it was... different..."

"What do you mean by 'different?'"

"Well, we acted differently when we transformed together. Like... we were... holding hands a-a-and Kukai kept calling me Amu-chan and I called him Kukai-chan... I-I-I-I-" she stuttered.

"You what?"

"I hugged him," she finally said, her face turning red, "and... he... h-h-he k-kissed me on the cheek... and c-c-confessed that he l-l-lo-loves me..."

Rima sat there dumbfounded, surprised that the boy had actually kissed her, even if it only was on the cheek, and confessed to her. "Does anybody else know about this?"

"Well, no, but I guess my sister saw me with Kukai and now my parents think he's my b-boyfriend..."

"So basically, I'm the only one who really knows exactly what happened?"

"Yeah..." Amu replied shyly as Rima smirked, happy to hear that she was the first to know about this and especially that Nagihiko knew nothing about it.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Kukai exclaimed when he got to the Royal Garden.

"It's fine, Souma-kun," Tadase replied smiling.

"Now we just have to wait for Rima and Amu," Nagihiko stated as he looked over at the two empty chairs where Rima and Amu were supposed to be.

"Huh? But I thought they were already here," Kukai said curiously, also looking over at the empty chairs. "I saw them come in..."

"That's strange," Tadase commented.

"I'll go look for them!" Kukai exclaimed, already running to go look for the two missing females.

"Hey!" Yaya exclaimed as she skipped over to the table.

"Hey, Yaya!" Nagihiko greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Yuiki-san!" Tadase also greeted.

"Where's everyone else?" Yaya questioned.

"Kukai went to go look for Rima and Amu," Nagihiko stated. "Yaya, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your own meeting with the other elementary Guardians?"

"Yaya will go back soon..."

"So why are you here exactly?" Nagihiko asked, smiling since he already had a hunch of why she came.

"Yaya came for sweets!" she exclaimed joyfully.

* * *

"Yeah..." a female voice said shyly.

Kukai ran to where he heard the voice and called, "Amu?"

"K-Kukai?" Amu replied as she blushed, getting up off the bench along with Rima.

"Oh, there you two are! I knew you guys came in! You're late for the meeting!" Kukai said, messing up their hair. "Let's go!"

* * *

"I found them!" Kukai yelled as he ran along with Rima and Amu over to the table.

"Yay! Yaya's happy!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yaya! What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"She came for sweets," Nagihiko stated as Kukai, Amu, and Rima all sat down at their respective seats.

"Hey, Yaya wants to know why Amu and Rima were late!" Yaya screeched.

"Oh, nothing I just had to tell Rima something," Amu said calmly, not wanting to tell anyone else about what happened yesterday yet.

"Oh, Amu-chan has a secret! Yaya wants to know! Please! Please!" Yaya said, pouting.

"Ehh? I-I-" Amu stuttered, not sure how to stop Yaya from asking.

While Amu was being pestered by Yaya, Rima was busy smiling evilly at Nagihiko, happy that she knew something he didn't, especially something like this.

"What?" Nagihiko asked curiously, wondering why Rima kept looking at him that way.

"Nothing. I just know something you don't know," she stated as Nagihiko just smiled at how silly Rima was acting.

* * *

"Kukai?" Amu asked as she walked with Kukai out of the garden.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"My mom wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner today," she stated, blushing.

"Sure, but I'll have to call my mom and ask her first."

"Yeah..." she muttered, smiling as her blush grew darker.

They happily walked to Amu's house for the next few moments before Kukai suddenly exclaimed, "Dash!" and ran off clutching Amu's hand.

"Kukai! Slow down before we miss my house!" Amu exclaimed as she noticed that they were getting closer to her house.

"Oh, okay!" he said calmly, stopping in his tracks.

"Thanks," Amu said, catching her breath before they started to walk again.

"Hey, Amu?" Kukai said, trying to get Amu's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You look really cute when you blush," he laughed, Amu blushing even more due to his comment as they walked up to the door of the Hinamori house.

* * *

Yeah, I finally updated! This chapter is pretty long... I could have done it shorter, but I just could not stop writing! Sorry about stopping right before they get inside Amu's house... It's 11 P.M. right now and I still have to finish some homework before school tomorrow... I've been really lazy this weekend... Oh, and a big thankies to the wonderful reviewers! You guys are so awesome! Also, the rating might go up. See ya!

KUKAMU FOREVER!


End file.
